


Tasting Evil

by burythehxtchet



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Body mutilation, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dismemberment, Drugging, Eating Disorders, Emetophilia, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Force-Feeding, Forced Cannibalism, Gaslighting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Medical Torture, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Snuff Films, Starvation, Strangulation, Verbal Abuse, Wound Fucking, this is gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burythehxtchet/pseuds/burythehxtchet
Summary: Ceres has a growing interest for humans, and keeping them to himself satisfies that craving. Amanda is just one more name on that list.
Kudos: 4





	Tasting Evil

**Author's Note:**

> this story is gross and will only get worse as you read this. If anybody I know irl finds this I’m passing away. This is your only warning, you read the tags.

You see, it all started normal like it always does. Bumping into someone new at a grocery store checkout line, helping someone with car troubles, lending change to a stranger at the gas station. Any way it went, it was always normal, something people shrugged off and went along with their day, but not everyone. Sometimes you brush elbows with a person and your eyes meet, there’s something about their stare that just draws you in. They smile sheepishly and apologize then go back to whatever they were doing, boom, you’re obsessed.  
Ceres was minding his business, he was. Though far away from home, a place he shouldn’t have been. Ghouls aren’t allowed off church premises if unsupervised, hungry feral ghouls lead to dead humans. But sometimes having so many of them running around can lead to losing track of a couple.

He wasn’t a bragger, but he was good at this. Slipping past the powerful eye of Imperator meant the free range of nearby human towns and cities. Though he did have to put up his human illusion to convince other people around him he was normal, as painful as it was. He was good, that’s for sure. Being alive for that long makes you learn a few things or two, about the human race. Especially this human, her name was Amanda. Not usually his type, his type included heavier set people, more weight meant more fat and meat. Softer skin, more to grab and destroy.  
But she was brittle and thin, tanned skin from her days in the sun. Long brunette hair that had perfect, lavender-scented waves. Her black pleated skirt was just enough to cover her upper thighs, but with the right angle, you could catch a sight of what hid under, especially if there was the wind. A baggy gray sweater hung over her tiny little frame, hugging her like an oversized blanket. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail with a black tie, it used to be white but Ceres had stolen that one a while back. He’d snuck into her apartment, climbed along with the fire escape and carefully opened her window. The apartment was relatively dirty. She lived with a few reptiles that were as helpful as a rock when it came to alerting an intruder. He’d been careful enough not to take too much, not to move anything that she would notice. A hair tie she could afford to lose, she left it on the bathroom floor so clumsily anyways.  
Luckily for him, Ceres didn’t need to turn on the lights, ghouls were able to navigate the dark better than light. With careful steps he made his way around the house, absorbing her scent. It was clean, she took 3 showers a day, compulsively. Sometimes even more if it was a bad day, she would scrub at her skin until it was raw and stinging, blood-red from the abuse. With such a messy house, things could go missing and she wouldn’t notice. So that night he took her hair dye, used bloody tissues from the trash and one crumpled-up t-shirt that sat at the back of her equally messy closet. She wouldn’t mind, he told himself. 

She woke up as if nothing had occurred that night, unaware of her visitor during the night who sat on her bed frame perched, watching her frame rise with each breath as she slept. He knew he had to leave before 5:32 AM though, she always woke up at that time to brush her teeth twice in a row then rest for another hour. Another one of the compulsive acts she had, Ceres had spent so much time observing her that he knew them like the back of his hand.  
To explain how they met, it was first at a local grocery store. He saw her, in the cereal and snack aisle. Reading the nutritional facts on the packaging intently, he approached her silently.  
“If you’re looking for more fibre, I suggest getting the red one, but the newest brand has fewer calories and you don’t feel awful after eating.”  
Ceres spoke with a small smile, making sure to give her the amount of space she needed to not feel creeped out entirely but also not confused on whether he was talking to her. Her deep green eyes flicked up to his bright blue ones, then away, desperately searching for the newest brand he was talking about. The lowest calories are what she was looking for in everything, she couldn’t care much more besides low cal and low sugar. She stammered on her words, confusion filling her chest and eyes while her eyes scanned the shelves.  
“Here, there you go. I buy this brand often, I prefer it over that, I don’t get hungry for like the rest of the day after I eat this.” He said, hoping his smile was coming off sincere enough she’d accept his help and she did. Her dainty fingers shook as she took the box from his hands, noticing his long painted fingernails, a beautiful pink. The girl muttered a quiet “thank you,” before flashing a small smile.  
And that was it, they went separate ways and eventually left the store. But it wasn’t the last time they met, Ceres would make a subtle effort to try and catch as many glimpses of her as he could. 

****

Tonight was the night, he wanted to tell her, tell her how he felt about her. But he couldn’t go about it weirdly, no, she was already slightly suspicious of him. He knew she called one of her very few friends about “some weird guy she keeps seeing around town.” They’d brush her off as always, say it was just a coincidence, Amanda gave up trying to convince herself Ceres was stalking her. It was just her mind right? He couldn’t have been to her house, he didn’t even know her address. Seeing him was just weird timing, he probably just lived nearby.  
She was walking home from work, the cold air settling along the empty streets as the moon peeked in the sky. Her legs felt bare even though she wore tights and socks, Amanda pulled her sweater close to her body for warmth. The air blew her hair away from her face, occasionally whipping it back and obscuring her vision, she’d lost another hair tie again and had none left now. It was annoying but not the end of the world, right now the only thing she could focus on was how cold she was and the grumble in her stomach. She hadn’t eaten any real food in days, hitting the 4-day mark that day. Her brain felt slow, the headache hadn’t left no matter how much Advil she’d take. But almost being home, she took the left turn through one of the gates that lead to her apartment building.  
She approached a crosswalk, standing beside the pole waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green. Fiddling with the loose strings on her sleeve, she barely noticed the approaching figure. She glanced from the corner of her eye, trying not to get their attention but she couldn’t make out their real face. All she saw was long black hair and white skin, that was a lot of people in this city so she tried to stay calm. But anxiety still pooled in her empty stomach, twisting. The dropping temperature went a shiver down her spine, along with the fear she felt growing inside her. After what felt like forever, the light finally flickered green and Amanda hurried across the road. Her boots clanking against the cold pavement under them, the echoes being the only true noise around her. Everything else was the ambience, the town was asleep and it felt like she and this stranger were the only 2 alive.  
The girl took the last turn around the corner, hurrying to her apartment complex. The heavy metal door looked like heaven right now, knowing the warmth and safety that would be on the other side. Right as she was about to open the door, she finally turned around, looking for the following stranger. But they weren’t there, they must’ve taken a different turn and weren't following her after all. Letting out a sigh of relief, she heaved open the heavy door, rushing inside. Warm air hit her, along with the dull old fluorescent lights hanging along with the ceiling. One more sign escaped her chapped lips, the colour returning to her face as she started to warm up in the pleasant heat. 

Her shoes made a clicking noise while Amanda paced down the hallway, pressing the button on the elevator. The doors opened with a loud shudder that could wake the dead. Stepping inside, she pressed the button for level 7 and waited to be brought up. The elevator was slow, so slow you could probably fall asleep if exhausted enough and she was very much that. But fighting sleep, the doors eventually closed and slowly made their way up the building. For a second or so, she did close her eyes, resting the back of her head against the cool wall. Amanda would’ve fallen asleep if the rattle of the elevator coming to a halt didn’t almost knock her off her feet.  
She stumbled out into her hall, making sure nobody saw her. Luckily, there was a lack of cameras in this building and none on this level. Fixing her skirt, she turned right. Her door was almost one of the last, labelled 62C, the paint is long worn and chipping from previous tenants. Fishing the key from her sweater pocket, her fingers still shook when she attempted to unlock her door. After a few tries, she got it, pushing it open and closing it behind her.  
The apartment was dark and quiet, the only light being the streetlamp outside her living room window peering through, pathetically illuminating the messy room. Piles of old laundry, garbage and what else scattered the floors and tables. Boxes filled with junk sat in a few corners, some still unpacked from when she moved in a few months ago but never got around to doing it. With an exhausted groan, she kicked off her boots and sweater, throwing it onto the couch like the rest. A yawn escaped her throat as she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass to fill with water. The sight of the fridge made her stomach grumble, food had been on her mind for so long. She refused to give in though, instead of settling for water to temporarily satisfy her hunger. 4 days without food will chip away at your mind but she’s gone longer, she could handle this. Giving in now would only be pathetic and push her further. Setting the glass next to the sink, it stood beside piles of plates and cups that needed to be washed. Trying to ignore the fridge when she passed by it, rubbing her eyes that begged for sleep. A yawn escaping her lips once she entered her bathroom, thankful for her exhaustion that she could barely see herself in the reflection. But she could make out her sunken collarbones, sharp facial structure and dark circles under her eyes. She washed her face but stopped once or twice because she swore she could hear something. It was probably the neighbours again, they were assholes and made noise no matter how many times they were threatened by the others. Her suspicions were quickly confirmed once the sound of 90s pop blared on their speakers. Wonderful, she thought.  
She began to brush her teeth in her special routine, hoping those neighbours would be interrupted by an angry old man telling them to “turn that shit off!”  
When she spat into the sink, blood showed, contrasting against the dirty white porcelain. It no longer phased her, right now all she cared about was sleep.  
Amanda turned the water off, drying her hands off on her shirt and leaving the bathroom. The floorboards creaked with her steps, her bedroom door in front of her. She reached for the handle, but before she could open it, a hurried shuffle came from behind her. Turning around quickly to see who it was, the figure grabbed her, sharp claws digging into her soft skin. She screamed, but the music next door drowned out her cries for help. The person, whoever it was, was strong, they held her with one arm, slapping their right hand over her mouth with their free arm. She struggled, well attempted against their grip but it was futile. Before she knew it, Amanda got slammed down to the floor, her shoulders hitting the wood painfully. The attacker got on top of her, going for her wrists to shove them out of the way. The girl kept crying out for someone to help, for the attacker to stop but they didn’t. With fast hands, they wrapped their cold fingers around her small neck, squeezing so hard she immediately saw stars.  
“S-stop, get off me!” She choked out, wheezing with each word. Gurgles came from her throat, split running down the side of her face, skin turning pale then purple from the lack of oxygen. Her own hands clawed at the person on top of her, trying to rip at the fabric of their sweater and hopefully knock them off. They were too heavy though, one knee dug into her abdomen, making her gasp in pain. To her disgust, the figure on top of her made a happy, satisfied noise from watching her struggle. She could swear she could hear him laugh as well, chuckling at her pain.  
Her vision grew dark, sensation in her hands getting weaker until soon, her arms just fell to the side of her. Green eyes crossing with violent tears, rolling back into her skull. Consciousness slipped from her, body giving out. After that, the person let go of her throat slowly, dragging their nails along the skin to leave red lines. The pale flesh was starting to bruise, pink hand marks forming from the violent force. Once confirming Amanda was very much passed out, they got off her. Grabbing her dainty body in their arms, they picked her up and began to carry her to the open window in her bedroom that led out to the fire escape. Music continued to blare, making it impossible to hear anything but the tune of Radiohead. 

****

Her head hurt, ringing filling her ears the second she realized she was awake. Everything hurt, but mainly her head and neck. Her heartbeat pulsed through her skull heavily as she was regaining consciousness slowly. Groaning lightly, Amanda struggled to open her eyes but once she did, confusion was the only thing she felt. She was laying down on her back, staring ahead at a decrepit ceiling that hadn’t been redone in god knows how long. It was cold, dear god it was cold. Goosebumps covered her arms and legs, that’s when she noticed she couldn’t move them. Struggling to look around, her neck ached with every movement, she saw her limbs were restrained heavily. Arms tied up above her head along with the frame of the bed, the restraints looked to be made of heavy leather and metal, so there was no way she could break them. They hung on her tiny wrists, surprisingly not slipping off considering how small she was, almost as if they were custom made for her size. Same with her ankles, Amanda attempted to pull at them, but nothing came off it. The metal chains rattled on the rusty bed frame, echoing off the old walls around her. This was the type of abandoned house you’d see in a horror movie, and by the looks of it, that’s what was happening. This had to be a dream, there was no way this was happening. It’s not like Amanda made many enemies, sure, she lost friends over her problems. But it was nothing too bad, friends came and went and now here she was, it didn’t make any sense. Nothing was coming to her, no coherent thoughts would come up.  
It could’ve been hours until she heard a noise coming from a part of the house, was there somebody here? She was unsure whether to call out for help, but once she attempted to make a noise, nothing but a raspy squeak came out. Heavy footsteps approached the room she was in, pausing for a bit outside the door as if they were listening. Then the door creaked open, shutting once the person stepped inside. Amanda tried to look at them, but her neck couldn’t bend enough to catch a glimpse until they happily strolled in front of her and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her stomach dropped.  
The first thing she noticed, bright blue eyes, lit up with so much happiness. She remembered those eyes, how inhumanly blue they were when she first saw them. How they stared into her, almost as if she was transparent glass and nothing more. They were friendly the first time at the grocery store, albeit a little strange, as if something was odd about them. Their demeanour, the eyes, the smile, something was off. But staring into her eyes right now, she felt shivers in through her body once more, now from dread. 

“Hey, you’re awake, I was starting to get worried,” his voice was sickeningly sweet, it almost could come off condescending. Ceres stared at Amanda with anticipation, he’d never been truly this close to her, now knowing she couldn’t run away from him. He waited for her response, watching closely at every little facial movement she made, studying her. His smile never unwavering, only drawing out the heavy silence even further.  
“You don’t remember me, do you?” Ceres cocked his head to the side like a puppy. Unsure of whether her lack of talking was from genuine confusion on who he was or if she was just scared, probably both. Her eyebrows furrowed, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself at first.  
“I- I know you,” she choked, throat dry and raw. Amanda quickly regretted saying that, because excitement showed on her captor's face. Then he glanced at her throat, both concern and hunger in his expression. With his left hand, he reached forward and brushed his fingers against the painful skin. Amanda shuddered in shock, his touch was freezing and made her bruises ache.  
“I’m glad you remember me, that makes me happy,” his smile twitched.  
“I remember y-you, from the grocery store. A-and at the carnival, and t-the pet store,” Amanda whispered, unable to remember all the times she’d caught him in public. Silence fell over them once she gave up naming the places they met, her memory still fuzzy, the terror inside of her distracting her mind. Ceres's eyes flicked up to meet her eyes for a second, then fell from her face, scanning down to look at the mess on her throat.  
“Does that hurt?” He pressed his fingers into the bruise, making the hostage gasp. Pushing against it again to draw out another painful whimper from the girl, grin growing. Tears were filling her eyes, she attempted to fight them back but then rolled down the sides of her face.  
Ceres noticed, taking his hand off her neck to reach up and pet her cheek. His cold knuckles brushing the skin of her jaw. Amanda immediately responded by snapping her head away from his touch, her throat aching from the movement but it was nothing if it meant getting away from being touched by this weirdo.  
“Oh Amanda, don’t be like that,” Ceres laughed, running his hand down the smooth of her jaw to her neck, holding her in place carefully. Her eyes shot open in pain and terror, the way he said her name made her stomach twist sickly.  
“G-get off me!” She hissed, trying to pull away from his hand again, yanking at her restraints violently. 

The man's smile dropped, he climbed on top of her and held her body down, using his body weight against her stomach. With his left hand, he grabbed her struggling wrist in his grip, and the other tangled in her hair tightly. A yelp came from the girl under him as her wrist made a sick crackling noise as Ceres continued to squeeze.  
“Stop fucking fighting me, don’t you understand how long I’ve planned this? You’re ruining it.”  
His words came out as a deep snarl, leaning in towards her, drool dripping from his mouth. With one more squeeze, a loud snap and crunch came from Amanda’s right arm and she screamed. Ceres let go of her arm after that, instead, he just gripped her hair with both hands, yanking her head back to look at him while she cried. To her horror, he leaned down and licked the tears off her face, his disgusting cold tongue running from her jaw to her cheek.  
Amanda sobbed under him, her body rattling with each cry she let out, her arm was on fire and felt like hot electric pain anytime it moved. She was too scared to look at it, but from the corner of her eye, she could see the broken mess and her stomach began to flip. Her captor sniffed her face, starting from the left side of her face down her jaw right under her ear. His teeth grazed the hand marks from the night before, but it was no pain compared to her arm. She felt him lick the skin on her throat, a purr emanating from his chest. He was enjoying this, feeding off her fear and despair, making sure not to bite her just yet, that came later.  
Eventually, he climbed off her silently, walking across the room out of sight. Amanda whimpered, the throbbing ache in her arm was reaching into her head. Her eyes tried to follow Ceres but he was just in her blind spot. A rattling came, almost like a box opening, maybe it was on a tray? It sounded like metal. Ceres hummed quietly to himself.  
“Run rabbit, run rabbit, run run run,  
Run rabbit, run rabbit, run run run,  
Bang, bang, bang, bang, goes the farmers gun,  
So run rabbit, run rabbit, run run run.”  
The sound of a knife tapping against metal made Amanda’s blood run cold, he tapped the top of the knife against the bed frame as he sang. Circling the head of the bed, dragging the metal blade along the frame before coming back around to sit next to her once more. This time dragging a chair to sit instead of on the bed. In his hands was a large hunter's knife, it looked sharp, new and polished.  
Ceres played with it in his hands, tilting it so the light from outside reflected off the blade. The girl let out a small noise, making him lookup. Her face was glowing red and puffy from crying, her arm looking like absolute hell, her neck turning a shade of purple and magenta, tears were dried onto her cheeks. 

“Why are you doing this?” She croaked, throat stinging from her screaming and lack of water. The question made Ceres cock his head curiously. How could she not get it? Wasn’t it obvious?  
He glanced down at his knife in his grip.  
“Because I love you, Amanda.” 

Silence fell between them, Ceres didn’t look up and Amanda couldn’t speak. Her mouth went dry, tongue wouldn’t move. Hearing those words almost made her vomit right then and there, she didn’t understand. She barely knew this guy, when she first met him in the grocery store he seemed relatively normal. You wouldn’t have guessed this would’ve come from a little run-in over snacks, it hurt her. Dread and disgust sat in her empty stomach, it’d been 5 days now since she ate and it wasn’t helping her current situation at all.  
“Why? You don’t even know me? Just let me go okay? I won’t tell anyone-“  
“But I DO know you, Amanda. I’ve known you for so long, I know you. I know a lot about you. Your full name is Amanda Grace Thompson, you’re 20, your birthday is on August, 17th, 2000. Your favourite colour is yellow, you don’t eat often but I know your favourite snack is oatmeal when you finally give in. You own 3 pets, one snake named Gilby, and two lizards named Wednesday and Mango. Don’t worry, I’m making sure they’re in great hands now.”  
Amanda opened her mouth to speak, her words caught inside her brain. But he wasn’t done yet, he knew more. More than Amanda was already uncomfortable with knowing.  
“You don’t have many friends but you do like Catherine. She’s nice to you, isn’t she? You guys go out for coffee every other Thursday, she always tries something new but you never eat anything. Too scared?”  
He glanced up, his eyes glinting with the flicker of something malicious. Ceres pressed his finger to the blade, running it along the edge, it cut into his flesh and black blood trickled out. Amanda gasped lightly at the sight, something was very very wrong with her captor. He noticed the fear in her eyes and smiling. Sharp teeth finally showing fully, long dog-like canines poked out of his mouth. He could smell her fear, hear her rising heartbeat, sense the blood flowing through her body, it was irresistible.  
“I know more about you than you know about yourself, Amanda. Besides, where would you go? You can’t go back home, back to that apartment. You don’t have the money to move away either, and besides, I’d find you easily. Not like I was planning on letting you go, anyways. That’d be a waste.” Ceres huffed. 

“What, what are you planning on doing to me?” Amanda stuttered out. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Ceres only smiled again, leaning in while he laughed then standing up. He bent down to Amanda, resting his hand on the top of the bed frame to leer over her head. Pressing the blade of his knife against her jaw, arching her face towards his so she couldn’t look away. Firmly enough to move her head but not enough to cut her, not yet, she was far too pretty right now.  
“That would ruin the surprise, now wouldn’t it? Patience is key, princess.”  
Ceres booped her on the tip of her nose, standing straight and flattening his clothes with his hands. Flashing his captive one last smile before leaving her sight once more, his footsteps sounding loud and heavy on the old floorboards. Him calling her princess made her stomach churn, acid building up slowly. A door behind her opened and his footsteps left the room, his humming fading into the distance. The second she was alone, the feeling became overwhelming and her stomach convulsed. The thoughts of everything that just happened including all the pain and torment was too much for Amanda. Bile left her stomach and came up into her throat, all she could do was turn her head to the side and vomit. Unable to lift her head enough to not throw up onto herself. Too much movement sent waves of pain through her arm up to her shoulder. Amanda sputtered, trying to catch her breath between dry heaving. Thin fragile body shaking violently from the shock and pain she was in, her lungs and throat ached and burned from the stomach acid. She cried out in agony, a pathetic attempt to cry for help in case anybody heard her, deep down knowing that nobody was near. She didn’t know if Ceres was coming back anytime soon or even again. Maybe he’d leave her to die, maybe he was just talking out of his ass to scare her and she’d starve to death tied to this bed. That seemed better than whatever torture he had planned for her, definitely better.  
After fully emptying her stomach, the girl sank back into her poor excuse for a bed. The mattress definitely hadn’t been cleaned for a long time, and she swore she could smell decay on it. The frame was old but wouldn’t break anytime soon, no matter how much she attempted to pull on it. The heaviness of her restraints felt more apparent now that she was awake and alone. To her both her relief and terror, exhaustion started to grow more and more throughout the seconds. Amanda lost count of how long she’d been there in that room, tied to that bed, it could be hours or even days at this point. Maybe her captor would take pity on her and just kill her in her sleep.  
As her eyes grew more tired, she thought of all the things she wanted right now. A warm bed, a nice big dinner, clean clothes, a visit to the hospital. Amanda hoped that if she closed her eyes, she’d wake up and realize this was all one big elaborate dream. She waited for sleep to overcome her, staring up at the ceiling above her. Observing all the cracks and cobwebs it inhabited, all the wear from the past years. Eventually, she did end up falling asleep, her brain giving up its guard and letting into sleep. 

****

The sun hadn’t come up yet, and the cold in the room was much more apparent now. It seeped in through all the cracks and was enough to wake the dead. Amanda shook awake, freezing and wet. Sweat made her clothes stick to her body, only making her colder in the dropping temperatures. Legs shivering, she looked around for whatever woke her. The room was still dark, sunrise barely just making it up over the horizon, therefore it was impossible to see anything in the room with her. But that’s when after she thought she was alone, Amanda felt something on the foot of her bed shift. A weight was moved onto her legs, heavy and far too familiar. It slowly made its way up to her, carefully sitting on top of her and pressing its body weight onto her hips. Amanda wheezed softly, too afraid to make any real noise in case it would anger whoever it was on top of her. She tried to move though, but she couldn’t, not even budge her fingers. Maybe this was a dream, maybe her brain was making all of this up and she was still asleep. But the cool, wet hands pressing against her abdomen felt very real. They started gentle, palms pressed against the fabric of her oversized sweater, then pulling at it. Fingertips searched for the zipper in the dark, eventually giving up and just bunching up the hoodie and pushing it up to expose the tank top under. That was also then moved up along with her sweater, cold air hitting her bare stomach. Fingertips brushed the curve of her hip bones, long nails scraping the sensitive skin of her belly, enough to make her involuntarily quiver in response. The person on top of her paused, they must’ve noticed Amanda’s movement, they knew she wasn’t asleep anymore. They then leaned into her face, hot breath on her cheek. Their nose brushed against her jaw as they continued to blindly observe her face. Amanda fought back tears, fearing that the person on top of her would notice them too and would have god knows what response. Once they pulled away, Amanda breathed a slightly, wet tears finally escaping her eyes and running down her face silently. Now the strangers moved their body slightly upwards, sitting on top of her stomach. That’s when Amanda realized their lack of pants, she was able to feel their sickly cold skin flush against hers. Heavy thighs rested on both sides of her waist, pinning her down against the gross mattress. They shoved up the rest of her sweater and undershirt over Amanda’s chest, uncovering more than she was comfortable with. The damp freezing draft made her tense up, letting out a small whimper that she tried to suppress. Holding back her sobs only made her chest shake as she felt hands grope her ribs, dipping their fingers into each individual crater.  
Then they dug their claws into her skin, violent enough to make Amanda gasp in pain. The sharp pain felt hot, worsening when they dragged down their hands making long thin lines along her rib cage. Amanda could feel warm blood trickle down from the cuts, soaking into the mattress and her sweater. Without the light in the room, there was no way of knowing how deep the cuts were but they would need stitches, though it wasn’t like Ceres was gonna give her any medical attention in the morning. 

Her mind was hazed, eyes crossing in pain, head tipped back against the cool metal bed frame. Groans and gurgles were the only noise she made anymore as the person began to smear her blood all over her chest and belly, probably even in themselves too. As if this wasn’t enough on its own, they made weird pleased pants, almost like throaty breathes and purrs. They didn’t sound human, far from it. For a few moments, she thought it was finally over and they would leave. But then they leaned down to her, running their tongue along each cut to savour her blood and suffering. The mix of the shocking lack of warmth and the stinging was enough to make Amanda cry out through gritted teeth. She pulled at her restraints, the metal chains clanking against the posts they were attached to. She tried to move her legs, but felt who she now was certain was Ceres, pushing them back down with his free hand. The other dug into her collarbones, sharp nails piercing through soft flesh. Her chest was covered in his saliva and her blood, making her even colder than before. The sun was slowly starting to rise now, dark red and magenta peeking over the trees. Just enough light to give Amanda some sort of visual, but quickly she regretted looking. Through her hazy tear-filled vision, she could see Ceres.  
Mouth covered in blood, drool dripping from his lips down his chest onto hers. His eyes, his eyes were what sent true shivers down her spine, they were filled with hunger. They were completely inhuman, having lost all sense of humanity. Their gazes met. He flashed a smile.  
Amanda was silent, except for her small whimpering and gasps for air. She was too afraid to speak, truly fearing that he would do something even worse to her than he already just did. He noticed her tension and terror, a smile flickering with something she couldn’t register.  
Ceres moved from her chest up towards her face, nose to nose with his hostage. She could smell her own blood off his mouth, happy her stomach was empty or else she’d vomit right there. His pupils were blown wide with pure ecstasy, so big you could barely see any blue. This was different than earlier, or anything they’d had before. This was intimate, close, quiet. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest, have her breath on his face, taste her blood on his tongue. He closed the gap between their faces, pressing his lips against hers, coating her mouth with red crimson. She didn’t kiss back but could still taste iron slip into her mouth when he licked her lips. Ceres licked up her tears before going back to kissing her, eventually taking one hand to grip her jaw and pry it open. Now with her mouth held open, Ceres proceeded to spit a mixture of his saliva and her blood inside. Amanda gagged immediately, trying to fight against his grasp but it was too strong.  
He placed his palm over her mouth, looking back at her now in the eyes, she knew what he wanted her to do. She had no choice but to swallow, although her body fought against it naturally. Amanda felt disgusted, empty stomach lurching with protest. The feeling of sharp stabbing in her face snapped her back to reality, his nails were digging into her cheek. It was deliberate and purposeful, he was doing it just so she couldn’t zone out. There was too much pain coursing through her body for her to focus. 

Once satisfied, Ceres sat back up, lifting his hand away from Amanda’s jaw. He stretched, almost mockingly, letting his neck crack dramatically. His figure was gently illuminated by the sunrise sneaking into the room. Amanda realized she’d never seen him like this before, half-naked and careless. She’d always see him in clothes obviously, but Ceres was always covered up enough that you could never see any distinguishing marks. Now she could, she was seeing more of him than she could ever imagine.  
The first thing she noticed was all the scars on his body, some were fresh cuts and some looked years old. Small and long cuts all over his skin, deep and shallow, many infected from the lack of care he took in them. Then she noticed tattoos and piercings, long corset piercings ran on his forearms and one covered his neck, one he’d taken out when she’d seen him before in public. Disturbingly, she admired these, always a fan of body mods but now was not the time to realize that certain aspects of her captor were attractive to Amanda. She tried to ignore the fact he was covered in blood, her blood, sticky red plastering his ghastly white skin. Ceres looked down at her through half-lidded eyes, his mind was somewhere else and Amanda didn’t want to know what he was thinking. He brought a hand up to his lips, sucking and licking the blood off them. Running his tongue along with his teeth, feeling the sharpness of them, Ceres rolled his head back and growled. A deep purr emanated from his chest, slicked with his drool as he continued to lap up the mess on his hands.  
The sound of Amanda whining brought him back to reality, she was beginning to pass out from blood loss and exhaustion. She was happy that with the amount of blood she had lost that she couldn’t feel much pain anymore. She was trying to string words together in a poor excuse for a sentence, unable to form proper words anymore. All she could do was whine and make sharp exhales. It caught Ceres' attention and disappointed him greatly. 

“Passing out on me already?” He chuckled, slapping her face. Amanda weakly mumbled, her head lolling to the side. She wouldn’t die, not yet, but she’d pass out for a bit, long enough that the bleeding would eventually stop and she’d recover. She couldn’t die yet, that would ruin all the plans Ceres had for them together.  
“Damn, that’s a shame, we were having fun,” Ceres whined, almost sounding like a toddler about to have a tantrum. He frowned, watching her eyes finally close as she passed out. He observed her, eyes trailing over her frail body under him. Every bone that stuck out under the skin, her tan lines from the previous days in the sun, days she’d never experience again. Not in this life, at least. Ceres admired his handiwork on her, all the cuts that decorated her chest and stomach. He knew humans were fragile, much easier to break than ghouls, and Amanda was more than that. A hug too tight could break her rib cage, he’d already broken her arm by squeezing it. He imagined how easy it could be with her neck, he’d thought about it when he took her from her apartment. With both hands wrapped around her throat, all he had to do was just tighten his grasp until he felt that crackle and then the crunch. He considered doing it now, resting both hands on Amanda’s battered neck gently. Feeling her pulse right under her skin, Ceres pressed his finger onto where her jugular vein laid. He shuddered with delight, mouth-watering.  
She looked so peaceful like this like she always did when she was asleep. But now it was different, so deeply. Exhaustion looked good on her, her brunette hair stained with red stuck to her skin with sweat and other body fluids. Dark circles formed under her eyes from her lack of sleep within the past couple of weeks along with her resistance to food. Speaking of food, it’d been a while now, occasionally her stomach growled. But it wasn’t anything Amanda wasn’t used to, Ceres on the other hand always was eating. Whether it’d be animals or humans, Ceres ate more than the average person, ghouls usually always did. This is why he went after chubby people more often than not, he enjoyed the softness of them. Overfeeding them until they got sick or straight up starving them until they broke or died. But Amanda was different from them all, in every way possible at this point. Some of his past victims had long died once they arrived at this part but Amanda hadn’t. It only pushed Ceres further, giving him more ideas. 

He hadn’t realized he was gripping onto Amanda’s throat until she choked in her sleep. Her sudden noises shook Ceres from his thoughts and he immediately took his hands back, pressing them to her chest instead. Her heartbeat was loud under his palms, skin cold and wet. He’d clean her up eventually, but only once she really needed it. For now, she’d be fine, the bleeding had stopped so there wasn’t any cause for concern right now. Warmth bloomed inside Ceres, something pulling at the inside of his chest. He carefully crawled off his hostage, legs aching once he stood up. He would have a busy morning while he waited for Amanda to recover and then wake. Wasting no time, he composed himself and left the room, checking her restraints firstly then her breathing. Making sure everything was okay, then finally leaving her alone once more. Locking the doorknob behind him, then placing the deadbolt over it for extra measure. In the past, he’s had escape artists though they never got far before he caught up to him. Amanda wouldn’t be able to free herself or leave, but he didn’t wanna take any chances. The old floor creaked with each step he took, every corner of the house showed its age greatly.  
He’d used it many times, this was a safe secure place for his partners. It was secluded and quiet, with no human life for miles and miles. You could run for hours and wouldn’t come across another person. There were multiple floors, currently, they were on the second floor. Below them was the main floor, then under was a basement. Ceres of course made some modifications to the house to make it relatively escape-proof to most people, which included heavy locking doors, and barbed wire fencing. Better safe than sorry he’d say to himself as he brought supplies to the house when first making his additions.  
He made his way down the hall, headed towards the staircase and went down. To pass the time, Ceres spent his hours alone in one of the rooms. He’d brought in a tv and with some magic, made it work. No internet, too risky, but cable tv was enough to make up for his boredom when he had nothing else to do. Relaxing on the chair, he kicked up his feet and began his ritual of flicking through his channels until he settled on something. 

****


End file.
